Our trust is but a flower pedal in the wind
by warwolf217
Summary: Crosshairs gets assigned to first shift by Optimus Prime because there are still some humans out there looking for them as broadcasted in the news. While out on patrol alone, he encounters Stinger, the decepticon. Things don't go too smooth. Rapefic. Maybe a developing relationship between Crosshairs and Drift.
1. Angst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or any of their products. Or Hasbro. You get it!**

**This is a darkfic/ rapefic. Whatever you wish to call it. Just know that if you don't like it then you can still read, but just skip the graphic details.**

_"Police cars have been sighted in this small town in Texas to discover the location of the now known autobots." _The television buzzed before Tessa clicked it off.  
>"Dad!" She called out, sweat beading her eyebrow. The AC still wasn't working! What a pain!

"Yes, Honey?" The well known, Cade Yaeger stepped out from his barn, door softly sliding shut with a cling. His breathing was ragged- Probably because of this god awful Texan sun.  
>"Is there something wrong?" He questioned as he leaned on the doorway of the two-story house.<br>"Look!" She clicked the television back on and the woman from before continued the broadcast. _"They have come up unsuccessful up to now but this makes us question: Do the autobots really want to help us? We'll be right back after a few seconds." _Some brightly colored commercials began playing and Tessa turned the volume down a bit.

"So?" She raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He repeated.

"So shouldn't you tell Optimus about this or something?" Her elbows rested on her knees as she leaned forward.

"Honey, they're five giant transforming robots. I think they can handle themselves." He wiped the sweat off his face with the palm of his hand.

"But I still think you should tell them-"

"I will, don't you worry." He turned around and retreated back to his lab/barn to continue his inventions. Tessa sighed and inwardly thought, 'He's going to forget.'  
>Soon enough, night descended on the land; Optimus was seen strolling back to the farm and the others were off doing their own thing. When the prime reached the barn, he stepped inside and sat on his berth, pondering over his decisions when Cade spoke up.<p>

"Tessa saw a news report about you." With that, Optimus glanced up.

"What was it about?" He growled in his deep rumbling voice.

"Some guys are still trying to find you. I think it was the police or something like that." The man lifted his head from under the saw thingy he was designing, Prime identified it as a mutated chainsaw.

"We will be forced to be on the lookout, thank you for this needed information." The transformer hoisted himself up with a tired groan and made his way outside, no doubt to tell the others to watch their backs.

Optimus Prime's pedes resounded loudly in the ground, shaking the dusty landscape ever so slighty as another figure apeared above the mountain, giving the shape of another autobot.

"Drift, glad you came." He blinked his optics.

The former decepticon bowed slightly," This trust is but a flower pedal in the wind."

"Oh cut the crap, again. Will Ya'," Hound followed closely behind, folding his arms above his chest plate. His cybertronian cygar hanging losely from his dermas as his guns clanked to a stop.

"Any sign of the others?" Prime asked, raising an optic ridge.

Drift shuffled," A transmission came from Crosshairs. He will be here shortly."

With that said, a low rumbling echoed around the desert. Sands blew in the direction of the wind as a yellow striped camaro wheeled around the corner, dust billowing behind the tires as he screeched to a stop. Bumblebee instantly turned into his robot mode playing a piece from a song,_" I came as fast as I can!"_ They all settled for about a minute before the green Corvette was spotted a mile from where they were.  
>"Oh finally, he shows up!" Hound lifted his arms for emphasis.<p>

Crosshairs transformed a few yards from where they all stood, and did a quick barrel-roll before standing straight, coatails dangling behind him.

"Now that you are all here," Prime added as Hound glared at the green mech. "I have some urgent news to inform you all of."

_"I'm all eyes and ears, bro!"_ Bee clapped his servos while Drift pointed one of his swords at the smaller bot.

"The humans are still trying to eliminate us." That deep voice informed them once again of the inevitable as they all groaned.  
>All remained silent except for Crosshairs with his cocky attitude," Nobody saw this coming?"<p>

Optimus glanced at the weapons master. "Crosshairs, you get to take first shift." He left the green mech with his mouth hanging open, astonished as the others snickered. "But I got stuff ta do!-"

"You heard the boss, get your aft moving." Hound pointed for the hills and Optimus whipped his helm around to face him.  
>"And you get the second shift." The grey robot stood stock still as the words sunk into his processor. In the background Drift whispered," It would be wise not to speak."<br>Bumblebee answered_," Agreed," _in a low tone of volume as they both altered forms and left before anybody could get another chance to speak. Optimus Prime was tired from today and he really did not feel like dealing with anyone's shit. He breathed out," Crosshairs, I want you back by morning." The green bot let his arms limp before exchanging similar stares with Hound. Prime left after that and left them both in the sand.

"What's up with him?" Cross asked pointing in the direction Prime was last at.

Hound shrugged but then chuckled...  
>"You got first shift!"<p>

The weapons master grumbled something incoherent and drove off to scout the area for the night. Little did he know, a forgotten Stinger had taken refuge in one of the nearest oasis which was a short drive from the Yaeger home but his plan was about to hatch perfectly. That Stingray was his!

Crosshairs had no idea, he was driving calmly across the dark terrain when he noticed the storm clouds rolling in from the north, exactly positioned so it was seen clearly since he was driving in the same direction. He shrugged it off and examined the sights. Even though it was night, the full moon provided enough light to see the beauty nature had to offer.  
>Not that he would ever care- no. That was more Drift's thing but he couldn't help but marvel at the organic life. A deer bounded away at the flash of his headlights as he pursued on.<p>

He began to throw insult after insult at the Prime after a while which is why he didn't notice the oncoming car behind him.

"Dang fraggin' Prime! Thinks he can just come up and boss us around! Well, I say, what's in it fer me!" Just as he exclaimed his trademark quote, the red pagani blared the horn as loud as it could go, startling the paratrooper from his dialogue making him transform in self-defense. And as he transformed so did the decepticon, tackling the autobot to the concrete cement. Now, Crosshairs could sum up his feelings in three words. He was pissed.

Not that it would help because Stinger pinned his target to the ground, faceplates skidding across the road, and pain engulfed Crosshairs' helm. He moaned as he tried to lift himself up from his disadvantage on the bottom; The red man-made vehicle stepped on his servo, hard. Hard enough for the corvette to wince and hold back a yell. Once the wind whistled past, Stinger hissed out," You are mine!"

With the green Corvette tacked to the ground, Stinger cradled his prey, licking his dermas in anticipation.

"How the hell-" Crosshairs managed to stumble out before the red one shot a blast extremely close to his helm. Once the shock seemed to pass, the weapons expert pushed upwards, grunting as he did so. However, he didn't notice the panting Pagani above him. The red vehicle had removed his interface panels after examining the green, and was now enjoying himself extremely with the friction the other was creating as he began to rub back and forth.

The green Stingray noticed at long last the heavy pants leaving his predator's dermas; While he considered his options briefly, Stinger pushed Cross down into the pavement, growling menacingly.

"Aw come on! My coat!" Crosshairs glanced down at his legs, noticing some liquid seeping in through his coatails. He groaned, situation hitting him like a rock as he struggled harder and adding more strength to his plan of escape. Stinger wasn't going to take his shit either! The more the corvette tried to leave, the more exhausted he became and the red car noticed that. So with determination in his optics, Stinger pushed his servo down heavily on Crosshairs' helm, making his faceplates hit the ground again.

Now to get down to the reason he was here! The red vehicle leaned in close and whispered," Open your interface panel." Crosshairs widened his eyes and responded," Man, yo' fragged up!"

"I said, Open it! Or I'll frag you until you can't walk straight for days." The green mech being himself, refused again. Saving his pride, he said," 'ey. Do us all a favor an' go frag yourself."

Stinger grinned. "Limp it is!" As he pushed his coat out of the way, exposing his aft, he chuckled. "You know," his voice was deeply laced with lust. "I never imagined I'd frag an autobot this good looking."

Crosshairs growled out," Yea, well why don' you just frag off!"

"Tsk, tsk. Seems you've run out of words to say." The red pagani thrusted in, making the green bot grasp out, digits raking the concrete ahead of him. A wolf howl broke the silence as the man-made vehicle pushed in as far as he could go before pulling back out in quick movements, too quick for the victim underneath to tell.

All he knew was that it hurt like hell. His aft stung like a horde of bees had chosen it for a nesting ground. He let his helm hit the earth, optics closing as he quickly reformed another plan. Ready to hatch it into action, his digits reached over for his automatic guns; Only for them to be flicked away by the dominator. He groaned out, failure seeping into his processor as the decepticon behind him continued beating him away.

After the pain lessened some, Stinger flipped him over easily since Crosshairs had wasted his energy. He tore away at his interface panels, weapon cocked and ready for action if the green mech tried anything stupid. Once that was out of the way, the robot pounded at his insides, ruthlessly. It hurt more than his aft.

Stinger gazed down upon the corvette. "You're so quiet. Did'ja know that?" Cross felt his valve be stretched as he shut his optics. The car under his control looked so luxious; Green paint flicked here and there, Intake pressed tightly together to hold back any sounds, and coat splayed out between his thighs "Are you going to say anything? Or is this the first time you've been fragged?"

A thought suddenly popped into the decep's processor," This IS the first time. Isn't it?"

Crosshairs lowered his eyebrow ridge.

"What? Nobody ever catch your attention?" Again no response.

Fed up with this childish behavior, Stinger curled his digits around the green autobot's helm, and twisted his helm to meet his optics. Tears prickled at the edges of the corvette's vision and the pagani almost felt sorry for him, had he not been so gorgeous in this position. "Ya' know." The red car thrust in especially hard this time as Crosshairs let out a yell. "I think I like it better when you scream than when you stay silent."

After that, most things were a blur since Cross was basically weeping the rest of the time. Stinger was rough, rougher than rough if that was even possible. To the point of almost splitting him open from the inside. The weapons master remembered having to take the other's valve inside his intake. But he had focused his remaining energy on trying to ignore the waves of nausea he suddenly gained.

Don't think he's a lil' cryin' bitch because he would never admit to that. It's just that he had no other choice. Damn first shift always went bad. Like a Monday. He imagined what the others would think of him. A weak and stupid excuse for an autobot? They certainly would not think of him as strong and brave. I mean, he couldn't even grab his guns that lay on the other side of the road; Taunting him almost.

His attacker increased the pace, causing the green mech to rethink his philosophy. What would Hound think? What about Optimus? He could already feel the disgrace radiating off each one of them. Stinger came deep inside the paratrooper, liquid pooling around his intake. Why didn't he fight to the death?

As these horrid thoughts flooded his mind, the pagani grinned, examining his work like an artist would to his masterpiece. And before he turned to leave, he made sure the Stingray would have trouble by stepping hard on his pede, hearing an audible crack echo in the still air. Then did it finally rain.

He didn't know when the sun came out; The clouds had blotted out too much of the sky to tell but he knew that it wasn't that early. Groaning, he tried to pull himself back together. The water washed away all the white liquids so he didn't have to worry about any cleanup but his green paint did look a tad bit dimmer than it had. Just like how he felt. His guns still lay some yards away. But this screeching rolled around in his spine like someone had embedded a knife in it. He was hurting. No, I mean like he was in pain. From the dull Thu-Thump in his processor to the ache in his heart. Crosshairs sighed, heaving himself up into a kneeling position. Man, his tanks churned with fresh vomit.

He remembered Drift telling him once of nature being able to ease any pain from the soul. So he stole a glance around him and found everything relatively peaceful. The raindrops made a static noise as it hit solid ground, trees rustled in time with the wind, and thunder boasted to the lightning about how much better it was.

The autobot wouldn't get anything done if he just moped around so he quickly stood up. Immediatly regretting the action, he cringed at the waves he felt, keeping his balance solely on one pede.

It was probably going to be the dumbest excuse he would ever have to come up with. He couldn't even turn into his alt mode. At all. His limp gave away the depression he felt as he walked at a snail's pace back to the farm; Patrol forgotten entirely. At least he had his guns back. Without these babies, he surely would have dug himself a pit and rusted.

His processor racked any ideas for an excuse as to why he was injured. It came up empty. And as he limped across the dusty terrain, the Yaeger household came into view. Nobody seemed to be awake this early in the morning and he just so happened to trip with a loud yell. Tumbling down a small hill, he settled at the bottom. Wondering if anyone had heard.

The rain pretty much drowned out any noise audible to normal ears. He started to doubt his chances of anyone coming out to his aid but quickly shook the thought away. They would find out. His recent memories brought back the touches the other servos had done, more like the nasty scars he got. Without thinking, his servo reached down to feel his hip. His breath got caught in his throat. There was a deep indent in his metal, standing out and very obvious. But if he covered it with his coat, then nobody would notice.

Standing up once again, he shuffled to the barn. Optics unfocused and deprived.

When he finally got there, the sun was shining brightly and he wondered if he should take the next week off. He shook the thoughts away upon seeing Optimus. The prime towered over Crosshairs' head, raising an optic ridge when he took in the state the other was in.

"Cross, is there something you aren't telling me?" His voice was deep.

The green bot wished he could dissipate into himself and everything would be over with! "No, 'm fine." His voice wasn't as gruff as it should be. Now Optimus was concerned as he reached down to lay a servo on the autobot's shoulder. Only for him to flinch away at the sudden contact. "Uh, I wasn't expecting that!" The paratrooper was quick to hide his fear.

"Is there something I should be concerned about?" Another voice; Drift approached from behind his sensei, examining the corvette's broken pede before he blurted out," Why did you not contact us?" Silence followed by while the others awoke from their recharge. "What happened?"

"I fell down a hill." A simple answer. Not a lie but bending the truth- Genius! If only the samurai had eaten it up. Drift slanted his jaw," How did you manage to do that in all this flat desert."

He was right. That was a small hill he had tripped over. "Uh.. well, I.." Suddenly, tears prickled at the corners of his vision again. He held back a tremendous sob reminding himself that he was standing in front of his friends. Why did they have to pressure him so much. Inhaling deeply, he shook the sadness away and tried to replace it with confidence. "I found a way! Okay?!" Drift held his arms up," I was only asking. Let's get you repaired." To his relief, the taller mech motioned for him to step inside and he did.

While Drift repaired him, Crosshairs blocked all the compressed feelings into a folder in his processor. He knew that was bad for his health but he would let it all flow later when he was alone. The samurai scanned nearly every part of the Stingray's body. Nearly. Cross never let him get close to his aft or hips. However, when the bugatti went over his interface panel things did get tricky to explain.

"Would you care to explain why you do not have your interface panel with you?" He swore a small bead of sweat rolled down his forehead or maybe it was some of the rain? That was unclear.

His tanks churned, reminding him of the horrid time as he slammed his optics shut, desperatly hiding everything. Drift took quick note of the unusual behavior.

"I fell and twisted my pede, then rolled and pressed all my body weight on my panels." He rushed out, widening his optics when the sword-wielder shook his head.

"That is not true. I can see through your eyes. You lie and wish to seal the top." And everything went dreadfully silent aside from Hound complaining about his upcoming shift. Once the bugatti saw that he would get no such answer, he continued repairing his team mate. The rain still poured outside, pooling around the floor into large puddles and forming tiny rivers that cut through the mud. Drift stared intensely at his friend; The green mech felt that even though the majority of his body was secure, his processor was still an ocean.

" 'm gonna go recharge." Crosshairs pushed himself off the table, limped over to his berth, and lay down. His closest friend thought,' Why is he still limping if his pede is fixed?' Cross found something else out: You can't recharge when you've experienced a life-changing event.

**Before you hate me, just know that I don't hate this character. I actually love his attitude and that is why I have taken it upon me to write this fic. I want to see how much something like this can change a person, well robot in this case. Don't worry, things'll get better. Especially with Drift. If you review, I'll get a good perspective from someone else's point of view. And make this story better. The magic of reviews! **


	2. Clues

**I do not own Transformers or any of their products, shows, etc.**

**My goal was to update this in a week, but my cats kept meowing everytime I tried to type and alot of things have been happening. Here's the next chapter. **

Crosshairs jolted awake, optics widening in a hint of fear before they narrowed; The blue autobot was watching him. Just staring intently. "Something is wrong." His words hummed around the air surrounding them both. "You are not yourself."  
>At that, the green mech snapped," What do ya know? You weren't there!" His spark clenched tightly. Drift continued to watch, optics centered on the Stingray. Suddenly, the corvette felt his tanks mix again. He even swore he heard them splash with the... nevermind. He shouldn't be thinking about that. His gaze traveled to the floor. "Er, forget everything I said." The optics shuttered closed as he pushed himself up, making a mad dash for the exit.<p>

"How strange." The bugatti mumbled through his dentas. He yelled out," Why do you keep avoiding my presence." No answer. Exactly what he expected. It's not like something horribly bad happened while he left, right? Although his actions do represent fear, his choice of words is poor. And so, allowing a gap for the samurai to piece together the wierd behavior. He dosen't have it yet, but he'll figure everything out. By the way, where did his friend go?

He twisted around quickly, sprinting out the same doors the other had just ran out of. The blue autobot stopped to examine the spacious environment outside. "Crosshairs!" His voice rang out. Not a single sign of him. Breathing a sigh, the bugatti stepped back inside to strategize his next plan.

Meanwhile, the green corvette cruised around town, keeping a low profile just like Cade said. He did indeed see more police cars than usual and even the occasional FBI truck. Aw, Frag it all. This whole situation was a mess. Why didn't he just transform right here and end all his humiliation and pain. A small voice whispered in the back of his head,' Because you would leave Drift.' The hell was that supposed to mean? The Stingray stopped at a red light.

He considered his options briefly. Do I tell someone? What will they think of me? I mean, Drift is already suspicious so it would be smarter to let him know first. But sadly, my dignity is too big. And so is my pride. Suddenly, tears sprang to his eyes and he had to swallow a lump in his throat to hold it back. He vaguely remembered his dream, no. Nightmare.

He shouldn't even be remembering stuff like this in the middle of town. The small hometown was cozy, comfy in a nutshell kinda way. Everything was usually peaceful but now, the police were searching for them again. They just don't give up. The light reflected across his windshield, droplets hanging loosely from his exterior giving him a pristine look. Sadly, his insides weren't as clean as his outside made him tell.

Crosshairs drove silently through town, pondering over where to park and try to control his emotions even though he was fighting a losing battle. Somewhere isolated and alone where nobody would even think to look but not too quiet where a certain Bugatti would be meditating. Would he even be meditating? A wave of nausea ran through his circuits and he knew he had to think fast.

A lonely darkened alley, (I know, right? A freaking alleyway) was spotted across the corner he had just come from. That was about the only place he could let loose since everyone was so crazy and hectic. With a quick glance, he noticed that there were no cars, police, or FBI following him or in the vicinity so he transformed as silently as he could and slunk into the black crevase. Once he got there, he attempted once more to squeeze his optics shut, preventing any liquids of any sort to escape his control. A failure. That's what he was.

Tears leaked out of the corners of his optics and he came up with a truism. When the first tear slips, they all slip. He bowed his head onto his knees, pulling them as close as they could get when he heard a voice.

"There is something you have not been telling me." The sweet tone of the bugatti was comforting and flipped the atmosphere dramatically from sadness to warmth. The Corvette relaxed into the change, momentarilly forgetting that this autobot was the one he should keep his dialogue away from. Some horrid memories returned followed by his nightmare and he muttered something incoherrent as he pulled himself closer to his knees. Drift dropped down with a soft thud and approached the sobbing Stingray.

"There is something wrong?"

Crosshairs chuckled, voice choking on his speech," No Drift! There's nothing wrong." He shifted abit, uncomfort obvious in his position. "Ah'm just crying cause' I feel like it!"

Was that a hint of sarcasm he heard? The blue bot knew to be patient with issues and matters so serious that they could make even the strongest weep. But if it made this weapons expert shed tears, then that means it was a difficult problem for him to solve. " I understand the pain of the battles and most of us have to grieve."

Again, Crosshairs breathed out shakily, trying to laugh but not able to," You think Ah give a damn about these past few battles." His voice cracked at the end and he glared quietly at the other as Drift seated himself beside his friend. So this was a tricky case. If it wasn't about the deaths of his fellow comrades then what was it?

"Was it something I said-"

"Know what?" The green autobot raised his helm to face his ally and the peaceful samurai saw the dull grayness seeping into his optics. Whatever this 'problem' was, it was eating the other alive. "Ah just ain't gonna tell nobody. Cause they'll think I was a fool." He lowered himself back down to sulk as Drift sat there, astonished that his friend would say that. He wouldn't think anything less of Crosshairs and the other should know it! Did he have to remind him of all the fights and training they did together?

"I will not think you a fool. Now, will you explain to me why you would think I would believe that assumption." He lowered his helm to make eye-contact and Crosshairs shuddered before twisting his body around to face away from the wandering optics. Unfortunately, his coat fell open to reveal the right portion of his body, exposing the numerous bruises and dents he had hidden. The one that stood out the most was on his hip, a deep indent that bent his metal inward at certain points. Drift had wanted to gasp at the sight but instead focused all his inner strength not to startle the green mech.

"Have you been injured recently?" He asked, purely out of curiousity if the corvete would answer truthfully this time. His sobbing seemed to stop abruptly as he felt a breeze pass through his dense coat. That coat was pretty dense. He got the hint and yanked his coat from the ground, wrapping it around his torso as far as it could go; The tears were a pain to hold back but he managed this time and muttered," Yeah, you could say that," in a cracked voice.

Before the bugatti had time to open his mouth, a loud piercing siren echoed around the alley. A black truck was rolling their way, obviously spotted them, and alerted anyone in the vicinity to arrive to this pinpoint. They both scrambled to get away; Drift scaled up to the rooftops where he had hopped down from earlier and Crosshairs quickly wiped his cheeks with the back of his servos. He was still limping slightly but it was noticed by the observant autobot as he transformed and sped off, engine rumbling loudly in the distance.  
>Drift sighed and reached the top of the roofs, sprinting and jumping occasionally when there was a gap between buildings. He watched as one truck became six and they each split up to catch a transformer. Three went his way and the other three drove off to where Cross had gone. Hmm, Cross. He liked that nickname.<p>

An explosion alerted him to his surroundings. Those damn trucks had fired a missle at him and it missed, thankfully, and landed on a garden of flowerpots as it exploded violently. He would have laughed had he not been so caught up in trying to lose the large trucks. Drift breathed out," Focus.. Is a skill only man can conquer if the appropriate concentration is involved." His short poem was ignored while another barrade of bullets assaulted him as he ducked and slid under a balcony. His optics widened, a light was up ahead and that meant a huge space that he would have to get across.  
>Who ever said he would have to cross it?<p>

A very small grin formed on his faceplates, optics narrowing in anticipation, and the stomps his pedes created sent cracks and broken shingles flying behind him. He prepared himself, then leapt from the side of the last building.

The light instantly changed red, how ironic, as everything seemed to go into a slow-motion. The trucks persuing him rounded the corner sharply, tires squealing on the gravel and dust billowing out from behind them. Drift caught on to the next building by his servos, glass shattering and brick walls collapsing. The sky was tinted with the early morning sunshine and it reflected beautifully off his metal framework. He pushed off the building, saving the rest of the damage and flipped mid-air before transforming into his alt mode. The gravity pulled him down making him crash into the cement. The light changed back to green.  
>And noise erupted. Cars honked and horns blared loudly into his ears. The sirens were still the loudest of them all and it seemed to leave a dull ache when the black trucks got closer.<p>

He drove at his highest speed. The sirens were fainter the farther he traveled. It brought a sort of success that he had escaped and pulled off that trick. However, he worried for the weapon masters safety. Had he even made it this far? Why was he worried over something like this?

And then the question that gave him chills down his backstrut came into view. What happened to make Crosshairs get those dents? Why did he seem so anxious to leave when all Drift had done was ask an honest question? All these questions that he should have asked. With a spat of his spit, he pursed his dermas together. Oh, he would ask them alright. Not like an annoying little brother. No, but he would get the answers he was looking for. All he needs to do is be more patient and wait for his friend to open up.

But his patience is draining by the second.

**Okay, I just remembered. I don't do rape scenes. That's why I just cut the last one off because I was all like, " Nope! Can't do it." And that's why I didn't want to reveal CH's nightmare. This one is shorter than the last one. But I updated. So Drift finds out about the dents but he dosen't know how they got there. Possible Deadlock appearance I see in the future.**


End file.
